Love Confusion
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Neji and Tenten have been best friends. Do they have feelings for eachother? What happens when a girl falls in love with Neji, and the Uchiha Sasuke falls in love with Tenten. Will Neji and Tenten realize their true feelings for eachother?
1. Chapter 1: Encounter with a JERK

**Chapter 1: Encounter with a JERK**

"WAKE UP, TENTEN!" I rolled on her bed and sat up. "COME ON! It's almost 8:30!"

"Mom. It's 8:00..." I complained.

"You don't want to be late for your first day of high school!" Mom shouted again.

"Right…" I mumbled and rubber her head as she climbed off her bed and headed for the bathroom._ Well, this is great. My first day of high school. Oh, lovely. How I despise school. _I thought. Unlike most girls, I don't strike a pose in the mirror, or worry too much of what other people think of her.

"ARE YOU DONE?" Mom shouted. "It's 8:10!" I ran down the stairs.

"Alright." I picked up her bag. "Bye, mom." I ran out the door quickly and walked towards the school. _If I could only be in bed now. Ah, that would be lovely. If it were up to me, I'd probably make school start, NEVER… _I thought. Before I knew it, I crashed into someone, sending me falling to the ground.. Butt first. "Ow. Watch it!" I shouted.

"What was that?" The someone responded. I opened my eyes and looked up at a dark ravened haired boy. "Did you say something?" I stood and brushed myself off.

"Yes, I did!" I shouted at him. "Watch where you're going!"

"You crashed into me." He responded. "So, you better watch where you're going." He turned and walked the other way.

"…" I was dumbfounded. "That jerk…" I muttered.

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" I turned around.

"Neji!" I called and smiled. He raised an eyebrow. "I hope we're in the same class…"

"So do I." Neji responded. They have been childhood friends, to… best friends. I stood there and bit her lip.

_That jerk! Who does he think he is? I never even got his name! If I could have pummeled him, then he'd have to think twice to- My thoughts were interrupted._

"We're going to be late." Neji simply said. I looked at him and nodded and caught up to him. Today was probably going to be the biggest day for me. They entered the school and got their schedules.

"What? My homeroom teacher is Gai…" I looked up at Neji. "What about you?"

"Hn." Neji responded. "Gai." He muttered.

"We have the same homeroom teacher!" I smiled.

"Yeah." Neji responded as the two walked to the class. In the class already, was a boy with red streaks down his face, a boy in green spandex with a bowl hair cut with freakishly large eyebrows, a girl with pink hair, a girl with long purple hair, and, last but not least… that dark raven haired jerk I crashed into earlier… This can't get any better.

**Next Chapter: Sasuke Uchiha**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha

**Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Oh my god…" I complained.

"…" Neji looked at me.

"That guy!" I pointed and whispered loudly to him. "I crashed into him earlier."

"You what?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"That's the.. The jerk.." I muttered to Neji.

"Did he bully you , Tenten?" Neji joked. I shot a glare at him.

"No." I responded.

"TAKE A SEAT, YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai walked in. I was probably more scarred then ever. He had a bowl hair cut, big eyebrows, spandex.. And… more spandex… "These, are for you!" He handed them out to everyone.

"What… the hell?" Neji muttered.

"NOW. INTRODUCE YOURSELVES. Starting with.. You, girl with the pink hair." Gai pointed. She stood up.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled sweetly and sat down.

_She looks kind of like a slu-_ My thoughts were interrupted again.

"Stand up, Tenten." Neji whispered at me.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Gai just told you to introduce yourself." Neji whispered.

"O-Oh!" I stuttered and stood. "My name's Tenten." I looked over to the raven haired boy and he smirked. He got my name, now all I have to do is wait to get his!! Neji stood next.

"Neji Hyuga." He sat down. Then the next person, the boy with the red streaks down his face.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" He shouted and sat down. Then the girl with the long purple hair stood.

"Oh my gosh." I said quietly. She was so pretty. Her long purple hair matched with her light purple eyes and she smiled.

"My name's Hitomi Mito. Pleasant to meet you all." She sat down.

"I'M ROCK LEE!!" He stood and shouted loudly.

_Yep. A replica of the teacher. The same. Exactly. No doubt. _I thought. Last but not least, the JERK. I've been waiting and waiting. I sat up and looked at him. He smirked at him. Neji caught the smirk and looked at me immediately. He saw that I was looking back at him. Neji's eyes squinted…

_What? Tenten's already meeting eyes with another boy? _Neji thought. _He better not be thinking-_

**INNER NEJI: **_Aww. You're so protective over her!_

_Neji: So?_

**INNER NEJI: **_You love her! And you're jealous.._

_Neji: Am not._

**INNER NEJI: **_Suit yourself._

Just then, the raven haired boy stood up.

_This is it._ I thought. I felt as if i have been waiting my whole life for this one moment. I get to find out the name of the jerk in which i so despise.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

NEXT CHAPTER: A crush is developed?!


	3. Chapter 3: A crush is developed!

**Chapter 3: A crush is developed?!**

"Sasuke Uchiha…" I muttered to myself.

"Yes. That is his name." Neji spoke. I blinked and looked at him. We had classes, and all day, I spoke to Neji about Sasuke Uchiha, and how everyone loved him, and how he thought he was so good looking, when he was looking quite emo to me. Till at the end of the day, Neji…

"Is there something else you would like to talk about beside Sasuke Uchiha?!" Neji shouted at me. I blinked and gulped.

"I…" I bit my lip. Neji blinked and grabbed my shoulders.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you. Tenten…" Neji apologized. I looked at him and nodded. I apologized as well.

"I'm sorry. I just got so caught up talking about Sasuke Uchiha." I responded. Neji smirked and let go of my shoulders.

"Of course you'd get caught up talking about me. Who wouldn't?" Sasuke smirked and appeared in front of us.

"Get lost…" Neji muttered and growled at him.

"Woah there." Sasuke said. "Calm down. A little feisty aren't we…"

"Shut up." Neji spoke back to him. "Tenten, let's go." He grabbed my arm and dragged me along. Sasuke stood there and watched.

The next day.

"WELCOME TO CLASS!" Gai shouted. "I am sorry to say, but our classmate Kiba Inuzuka has been transferred to a different class. T.T But, we still have Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Hitomi, Lee, and Sasuke. We will have a fun class! Because today, we are learning about CPR. And we will have a guest come in. The Hokage!" Tsunade burst in.

"Alright. CPR. First thing, is that when someone is unconscious, you have to…" Tsunade kept talking, and talking, and talking, blah, blah blah blah blah… "Who wants to try?" No one raised their hands. "Let me put this easier. Who will be the one unconscious?" The girls raised their hands, as in Sakura and Hitomi. I left my hand down. Just then, "Ah. You. Tenten. Thank you for volunteering."

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

"Come on down." Tsunade waved her hand at me.

"N-No." I stuttered again. "I haven't even got my first kiss yet! No way am I-"

"GET DOWN HERE." Tsunade shouted. I made a face and sluggishly walked down to the front. "Now, who will be the one to give Tenten here, CPR?" None of the boys raised their hands. And wow, that made me feel a heck a lot better.

"Don't make me choose.." Tsunade glared the the boys: Lee, Neji, and Sasuke. The three of them quickly raised their hands. "That's more like it. Let's see…"

_Oh my god. This is going to be so weird! It will be awkward if Neji gives me CPR, cause I mean, we're friends! What would happen? And if LEE gave me CPR, I think I rather be dead than that happen. And if SASUKE gave me CPR, I think I might have to kill myself before-_ Tsunade chose.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I sat up quickly from lying down on the bed. He smirked and walked down._ No no no no no no no no no!! _

_What? The Uchiha is doing CPR for Tenten? Dammit. _Neji thought. (Yes, as all you readers have noticed, Neji DOES indeed have a crush on Tenten. She just hasn't found out, and Neji won't admit that he has feelings for his best friend…)

"Okay. Tenten. I'm going to give you a little medicine. To make you doze off, and lose consciousness. It is up to Sasuke to save you." Tsunade answered. "If he doesn't, then… we'll talk about that later."

"If he doesn't?! What do you mean, if he doesn't?! And we'll talk about that later? There won't BE a later! I'll be dead!!" I shouted. Tsunade flicked my forehead and my head hit the pillow. Before I knew it, I blacked out.

"What will you do, Sasuke?" Tsnade questioned him. Everyone leaned in to see Sasuke. He smirked and looked at me. He lifted my chin up and pinched my nose, and placed his lips on mine, giving me 2 breathes, then he went to compressions, 30 of them. He did these two steps 5 times. My eyes fluttered open to see Sasuke's lips on mine. I waved my arms and kicked Sasuke. He was kicked back. I sat up and covered my mouth. He smirked.

"Good job, Sasuke. You pass." Tsunade. I blushed hard and stumbled back to my seat. Sasuke swaggered to his and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked me. I touched my lips and nodded. "…"

**INNER NEJI: **_Aww. You wish you could have given CPR to Tenten…_

_Neji: NOT._

**INNER NEJI: **_Yes. I know what you would have done. You would have given her CPR. And then when she opened her eyes, you wouldn't stop. You would keep kissing her… hoping she would kiss you back. Then maybe some ton-_

_Neji: shut the hell up._

"…." I was speechless. _Why me? Why me?! _School ended, and throughout the whole day, I had gotten glares from Neji, and smirks from Sasuke. Also, noticing that Neji has been glaring a whole lot at Sasuke, who would in return, just smirk back at him.

"Neji." I called to him. "Wanna walk home with me?" He nodded.

"Wait. Tenten." Sasuke called me.

_Oh shit._ I blushed and turned to him, looking at his lips… and I blushed harder. Neji saw my face redden. He glared at Sasuke.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Tenten?" Sasuke asked me. I was silent.

"O-Okay." I responded. "Neji. I'll be right back.. Okay?" Neji glared at me and nodded. I ran off after Sasuke.

"I want to ask you something." Sasuke looked away.

"Yeah?" I asked him. I was all red… maybe because the heat was getting to me? Or was it… that I developed a crush for Sasuke… Wait what?! _I… developed a crush for Sasuke?!_

"Tenten. Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked me. I was silent, and my eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Yes or no? Neji's reaction**


	4. Chapter 4: Yes or no? Neji's reaction

**CHAPTER 4: Yes or no? Neji's reaction**

"Yes, or no?" Sasuke looked at me.

"…" I blinked. "Can you repeat the question?"

"Yes or no.." Sasuke.

"The other question…" I bit my lip.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked me. "Okay. I know it's a little sudden, and that it really seemed that we hated each other at first. I mean, it's only the second day at school… but…"

"Yes." I answered.

"Yes?" Sasuke was taken back by how quickly I answered.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled. I knew, that I have taken a liking to Sasuke Uchiha. But there was something pulling on my heart…

**INNER TENTEN: **_Yay! We have a boyfriend!_

_Tenten: I thought he'd never ask…_

**INNER TENTEN: **_Wait. What about Neji?!_

_Tenten: What? What about Neji…_

**INNER TENTEN: **_What about his feelings?_

_Tenten: You're not implying that he has a crush on me are you?_

**INNER TENTEN: **_You haven't noticed?_

_Tenten: …. I love him as a brother… just as a brother…_

Sasuke hugged her.

"…" I hugged him back.

"That's great…" Sasuke smiled.

Neji's POV.

_Where the hell is she?_ Neji thought. They got out of school at 3:00. It was already 3:20.

"Hey Neji!" The girl with the long pretty purple hair walked in front of him and smiled.

"Hi." He responded.

"Do you wanna walk home with me?" She smiled. Neji avoided eye contact.

"Nope." Neji responded. (So harsh… .)

"What? Why not?"

"Do I even know you?" Neji opened an eye and looked at her.

"I'm like, in ALL of your classes. I'm Hitomi Mito. Remember?"

"… Yeah…" Neji responded.

"Why don't you want to walk home with me?" Hitomi questioned him.

"I'm waiting for someone." Neji replied.

"For me?" Hitomi blushed.

"No." Neji said. "Someone else…"

"Oh.. Tenten, right? You guys are really good friends aren't you?" Hitomi smiled.

"Yeah." Neji simply answered. "She should be coming soon." Hitomi nodded.

"O-Oh. Okay. Uhm, I'll see you tomorrow… okay?"

"Hn." Neji responded. Hitomi smiled and nodded and walked off.

_So… I see Neji likes Tenten. She's not even that pretty… I am though. Maybe.. I still have a chance… I do have a chance. Neji's going to be mine._ Hitomi smirked to herself. Neji sighed and leaned against the wall. He heard Tenten's laugh. He looked and his eyes widened. Tenten, **his **Tenten.. Was holding Sasuke's hand.

TENTEN'S POV.

_What's going on…_ Neji thought. "What took you so long, Tenten."

"I was… I mean…." I took my hand from Sasuke. "Sorry. Sasuke-kun. I promised to walk home with Neji." He nodded and walked off.

_Sasuke-__**kun**__? _Neji thought. I turned around to see Neji walking off already.

"W-Wait!" I called after him. I ran and caught up to him. "Why didn't you wait for me?" He kept walking. "Neji!" I called to him. He turned his head and looked him. I shuddered at the sight of his cold eyes. "N-Neji?" He shook his head and kept walking. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's up with you and that Uchiha. I saw you holding hands." Neji looked at me.

"He… He asked me out." I said, almost whispering it.

"What?" Neji questioned.

"Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend…" I said slowly. I looked at Neji. He had a painful look in his eyes. Neji's heart just shattered.

"And?"

"I said yes to his offer…" Tenten told Neji. Neji's heart was not only shattered, but it was stomped on until it was nothing but mere dust…. "Neji. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay." Neji answered. "I hate the Uchiha."

"Wh-Why?" I asked him.

"I just do." Neji responded. "Why don't you walk home with him?"

"B-Because.. I promised you, Neji." I stuttered. _What's going on? Why is Neji acting so cold to me? Is it because he… does like me?_

"I know what you're thinking, Tenten." Neji stopped walking. I walked in front of him.

"N-Neji." I stuttered his name. I heard his knuckle crack and before I knew it, Neji pinned me to a tree. "Wh-What are you doing?" He had a blank expression on his face. _What happened to you… Neji…?_

**THE NEXT CHAPTER: The kiss sealing the broken friendship**


	5. 5 The kiss sealing the broken friendship

**Chapter 5: The kiss sealing the broken friendship**

"Neji." I called his name. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Tenten. I need to tell you now. I can't stand it anymore. I need to tell you now." Neji looked into my brown eyes.

"What?" I questioned. _Why is he acting so weird? What happened to Neji? He doesn't ever talk that much! Why is he so… why is so different.. So weird…?_

"Tenten." Neji called her name.

"Y-Yeah?" I answered. Here I was, pinned to the tree by my best friend…

"I know it's too late." Neji told me. "It's too late for **us**…"

"Too late… for us?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's too late for us." Neji responded. "But, I want to tell you that… from when we were little… Tenten… and to now. I love you." My eyes widened. Before I could respond, Neji crashed his lips onto mine. I was in total shock.

_Neji had a crush on me? My best friend… had a crush on me? Wait. How.. Why is this happening? Wait. He's kissing. I.. I'm dating Sasuke! I can't do this! _I tried to pull away, but I was embraced tight by him, and no matter how hard I tried to push Neji away, he was just too strong for me. _This is so wrong! What's going on?! This is so wrong, but.. Why does it feel so right? No no no._ I finally got the strength and pushed him off. He stood over me, and I looked up at him.

"…" Neji was silent.

"Wh-Why. Why do you love me, Neji?" I was about to cry, but I held them in. "Why…"

"I just do, Tenten. I love everything about you." Neji held out his hand. I looked away.

"I'm with Sasuke. I'm dating Sasuke. I can't… I can't return your feelings!! I can't! C-Cause I.. Cause I.. I'm in love with Sasuke!" I shouted and cried. Neji pulled his hand back. "I'm.. I'm so sorry. Neji. I'm really sorry. I just can't…" I looked up at him. He had a cold look and kneeled down in front of me. I looked away quickly.

"Tenten. Look at me." Neji spoke to me. He held my chin and turned my face towards his. I looked into his eyes. He sighed and looked away. "I understand. I was too late. I guess this is the end of our friendship. Cause we can no longer be friends…" He started to stand, when I grabbed his hand with both of mine. He looked down at my face. I had tears flowing down my face…

"Why can't we be friends?! Why.. Why… Just because I'm dating Sasuke-kun, it doesn't mean we can't-" I was interrupted.

"I love you, Tenten. It would be awkward for us to be together, talking as friends, just friends alone. Do you understand? I love you. And I want us to be more. But you're with Sasuke. So I must accept that, and back off. I'll always love you. If you're happy with the Uchiha, then i'm happy too... i'll be waiting for you always, Tenten..." My hand lost grip on his and he pulled away. "Good bye, Tenten." Neji walked away. I stood there. I wanted to run after him. I wanted to run and hug him. Why was this happening? This was only the second day of school. And I had just lost my best friend.

It started to rain. I was sitting underneath that tree, drenched. I couldn't move. My feet wouldn't let me. They wouldn't allow my to stand… I looked up into the sky, teardrops from the heaven falling, pelting my face… I blinked to stop myself from crying also.

"I.. Neji… I HATE YOU!!" I shouted and let out a cry.

The next day. I stayed home sick. By the time I got home, it was 8. My mom had been so worried. I was drenched, and I caught a fever. I thought to myself, _It was probably my punishment for being so mean to Neji.. I deserved to get sick.. _

Around 4pm, my mom knocked on my door.

"C-Come in." I said weakly.

"You have a guest.." She said and someone walked in.

"Are you okay?"

"Neji? Is that you?" I rolled over and looked. It was Sasuke.

"No. it's me." Sasuke walked over and kneeled and looked at me. "How are you feeling? How did you get sick?" I shook my head.

"I-I don't know." I sighed. "I'm feeling better I guess. It rained yesterday.."

"I know that." Sasuke sat down and pulled a chair over and sat next to my bed. All of a sudden, I burst out in tears. "T-Tenten! What's wrong?"

"Neji.. Neji.. H-He.. He.." I cried. I don't know why. I never cried that much. Besides yesterday when Neji claimed to not be my friend anymore. I lost Neji. I lost him. Yesterday was the end for us, it was the end of Neji and I's friendship…

"What did the Hyuga do to you?!" Sasuke angrily stood up.

"I told him that we were dating, and he got all mad… and he decided that we couldn't be friends anymore! Neji was my childhood friend! He was my best friend…" I cried more and turned my back to Sasuke.

"I'll fix everything." Sasuke said. "I promise."

"N-No! Don't…" I responded. I sat up. "It's fine. If he doesn't want to be my friend anymore… Sasuke… I still have you…" I smiled. Sasuke nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. It was different from Neji's kiss. But, I don't know what. I don't know the difference…

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. Tenten smiled weakly and nodded.

"I love you, Tenten…" Sasuke whispered to her.

"Sasuke…" I didn't say it back. I said nothing… I didn't know what to think… Neji? Or Sasuke? My boyfriend… or my best friend?

**NEXT CHAPTER: Tenten's heart**


	6. Chapter 6: Tenten's heart

**CHAPTER 6: Tenten's heart**

I was out for the next couple of weeks. I didn't go back the next day. I was too sick. Sasuke came and visited me everyday. Neji… I haven't seen him since… he told me that he loved me. Today, I'm able to go back to school, even though I didn't want to.

"Oh, Tenten. It is so great to have you back." Gai.

"Thank you, Gai sensei." I replied. I walked to my seat to have it taken by.. Hitomi Mito. My seat was next to Neji… "Uhm. You're in my seat…"

"No. I'm not…" Hitomi smirked at me. "I was sitting next to Sasuke before. And since you weren't here, I moved next to Neji-kun. Then Sakura moved next to Sasuke, leaving Lee an empty seat next to him. You can sit there." I sighed.

"Okay." I didn't bother to put up a fight. I sat next to Lee.

"Hello, Tenten-chan!" Lee greeted me.

"Hey." I smiled. _Maybe I can make new friends… _I looked up at Sasuke. He blew a kiss at me. I giggled. Neji saw it but before clenching his fists, and took a breath and let it go. _She's happy… leave it at that… _

School ended. And I walked up with Sasuke.

"So you're all better?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yep." I smiled. "All better."

"How about dinner tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure! Sounds fun." I replied.

"That's good. Have you talked to Neji lately?" Sasuke asked me another question.

".. No…" I replied. "It's okay…" Sasuke nodded. "I'm going… to go apologize to him…"

"What?" Sasuke looked at me.

"I'm going to apologize for being so mean to him…" I bit my lip. "Thanks for walking me home… Sasuke-kun.." I turned from my door and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist. We finally pull away and Sasuke walked home. I dropped my bag in the house and before I left, my mom called me.

"Tenten!" She called.

"Yeah? What is it, mom? I'm going out…" I replied.

"Hitomi Mito called. She wants to talk to you… Come get the phone!" She shouted. I ran to the room she was in and grabbed the phone and ran to my room.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"I know your secret…" Hitomi on the other line responded.

"What secret? Me and Sasuke dating? Everyone knows…" I responded.

"No. I know that you like Neji too." Hitomi spoke.

"Wh-What? No. I don't…" I lied. _I do like him. But, I love Sasuke.. ._

"You don't… is that it? Then.. If Neji dated me, you wouldn't be mad… would you?" Hitomi spoke. Tenten gritted her teeth.

"Neji doesn't deserve you…" I growled into the phone.

"He does… That's all I wanted to say to you." Hitomi hung up.

_If Neji dated Hitomi? If.. Right? That means.. He hasn't yet… I have to go talk to him. He doesn't know that she is just mean!! _I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. I knocked at the front entrance. Someone opened it, and she had the same eyes as Neji.

"H-Hello?" The blue short haired girl shared the same EXACT eyes as Neji…

_I know your name. I know your name. uhhhh…. _"Hinata-chan." I spoke. "Hi. I'm Tenten. Remember me?"

MEANWHILE…

"Neji-kun!" Hitomi popped in.

"What the hell?" Neji. "Get out."

"Nu uh…" Hitomi murmured as she brought a blind fold and covered his eyes.

"What are you-" Neji tried to pull it off, when Hitomi kissed him. They fell and onto the floor. Hitomi continued to kiss him, as Neji grew weaker from Hitomi's touch. _Sh-Shit! _Neji cursed.

"…" Hinata smiled. "O-Oh yeah! You and Neji-ni-san.. A-Are best friends!"

"We were…" I responded sadly.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry." Hinata responded.

"Well, I'm just here to see him. Can I?" I asked. She nodded. And I walked to his room. Little did I know, that if I had just NOT enter the room, I would be okay. But being me, I entered the room. I saw Neji on the floor with Hitomi. I shook my head. Neji growled at Hitomi.

"Get off of me!" Neji shouted, unaware that I was standing there. He jumped up and looked at the door to see me.. Shocked…"T-Tenten…"

_Say something! Say something!!_ I stood still. My heart was hurting… it was hurting so much. I don't know why.. I don't know why it was… Wasn't my heart taken by Sasuke? Why would it hurt if Neji was with another girl and not me? Is this how he felt? My head was hurting. Hitomi jumped up and tried to kiss Neji again, when he pushed her away and walked towards me.

"Tenten." Neji called to me.

"St-Stay away." I stuttered.

"I'm sorry. It's not what you think." Neji had a sad look in his eyes. "I devoted myself to you alone. Hitomi jumped me… I'm always waiting for you…" I gulped and ran out the door. I ran down the streets and I crashed into Sasuke.

"Tenten! Are you okay?" He asked, holding me in his arms, his strong warm arms… I couldn't respond. I was crying. I don't know why though. I don't know why… I was with Sasuke. Why was I crying over Neji? Is it… can it really be?

_Maybe… I have loved Neji all along… maybe…_

**NEXT CHAPTER: I don't deserve you…**


	7. Chapter 7: i don't deserve you

**Chapter 7: I don't deserve you…**

I did go out with Sasuke to dinner that night, and it was wonderful. Sasuke always took away my worries… but from that day on, I stayed away from Neji. Although, he tried to talk to me… but, I didn't want anything to do with him. He always confused my feelings… every time I thought about him I started to doubt my feelings for Sasuke.

"So, Tenten. What are you doing later today?" Sasuke asked me.

"I don't think I'm doing anything. What about you?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied. "I gotta go though. I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too.." I replied and he kissed me and ran off.

_How weird.. For him to just run off like that… _I thought. So, secretly I followed. And what I saw… was something I never believed.. I never **wanted **to believe that is… Sasuke. He was beating up Lee.

"You're a fool." Sasuke kicked him. "You'll never be strong."

"I'm going to protect Sakura from you!" Lee shouted at him.

"She deserves to be punished. She doesn't deserve to be protected." Sasuke replied. "If you protect her from me, I'll be forced to hurt you even more."

"She did nothing to hurt you!" Lee shouted at Sasuke.

"Wrong. She's annoying. She calls my house, stalks me, even though I have a girlfriend. It was over between us. I don't get why she keeps on-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"She's very in love with you" Lee shouted.

"I don't love her. I never did. She was just a phase. And she was annoying." Sasuke smirked. "Let's end this.. Rock Lee…" Lee squeezed his eyes shut.

_No.. _I stood up and ran over to the two of them. "Stop, Sasuke! Stop it!" I shouted and stood in front of Lee. "Don't hurt him!"

"Why are you here, Tenten?" Sasuke blinked at him.

"Don't hurt him." Tenten shook her head. "I can't believe you! Why would you hurt him?! He's just protecting Sakura! Protecting her from you!!"

".." Sasuke growled.

"I thought you were nice! But you're not! Sasuke, you're so cold hearted. You were using Sakura?! Why?! How could you?!"

"She was annoying, Tenten. And you're not." Sasuke replied. "I do love you."

"You no… You can't love me. If you truly loved Sakura-" I started.

"But I didn't really…" Sasuke replied.

"There you go! You used her! That's not fair, Sasuke! That's.. you're…" I clenched my fists. "This has to stop now! Lee, get out of here." He quickly nodded and scrambled out of the way. "Sasuke. It's over between us." His eyes widened.

"What.. Did you say, Tenten?" I was wondering if he got deafened.

"It's over between us." I said slowly. "It's over. We're done. We can't be boy friend and girl friend anymore. Sakura Haruno is a nice person. It's so mean of you!" I said this in tears. "I loved you. But.. I don't anymore!!" I shouted and ran, leaving Sasuke there. I ran to Neji's house. He was my friend, the only one I could trust… I ran into his room. He was sitting on his chair doing homework when he saw me.

"T-Tenten…" Neji slowly called my name.

"Neji…" I ran and hugged him like I used to. "I broke up with Sasuke… He was being a total jerk to me! But I still… I still sort of love him!!" He cried in his arms. Neji was shocked, but hugged me back anyways.

"I'm sorry." Neji replied. I quickly pulled away from him.

"Why did I run to you.. I don't know." I tried to run out of his room when he grabbed my wrist. "I don't know why I came to tell you I dumped Sasuke. I'm not.. I'm not trying to tell you.. That we can be together now… cause I know that it's not going to happen! You're not going to take me back! Not even as your friend!"

"How do you know that…" Neji questioned.

"I don't deserve your love! I hurt your feelings! You loved me, and I rejected you… because Sasuke loved me and asked me out. But, I never truly loved him.. I loved you. But I understand that we cannot be together now… because you and Hitomi are dating…" I looked away and tried to pull out of his grasp. "Just let go! I just came to tell you that me and Sasuke are over, and that I wanted to be your friend again!" Neji shook his head and hugged her close, putting his hand on the back of her head.

"You want to be my friend again? Tenten. We've always been friends. Best friends." Neji answered. "Me and Hitomi aren't dating. Didn't I tell you? I'd always wait for you…"

"But. That's not fair! You were waiting for me to break up… what if I didn't break up with Sasuke?!" Neji shook his head.

"I'd still wait for you… because I love you. When you're happy, you make me happy. So if you're happy with Sasuke Uchiha, then I'll respect that choice and be happy for you. I'll always wait for you. And I'd never date anyone else." I cried.

"It's not fair! I don't deserve you! After what I did to you? I don't even deserve to talk to you! I totally ignored your feelings… I'm so sorry. I felt your pain. I understood that I didn't love Sasuke when I saw you and Hitomi kissing… I felt so jealous. That is probably what you felt.." Neji nodded.

"I was jealous. But… I didn't want anything to come apart from our friendship." I pulled away from his hug and looked into his eyes.

"I was the one who was jealous. You weren't. You were always the good one. I drew out friendship apart. It's all my fault. That is why I don't deserve you. After all I've down… I've only caused pain for you and-" Neji kissed me. I pulled away though. "I don't deserve your kisses either! I don't-" He kissed me again.

"You don't think you deserve me. But.. No one is suppose to be deserved… Your heart always belonged to me, as mine belonged to you. It was destiny…" Neji replied.

"I.. Your kisses were always so different… compared to Sasuke's… His was rough, and I felt nothing. When you kiss me, I feel all your love, all your emotion…" I smiled. "Can we be friends again?"

"Tenten. You're so stupid. I don't want to be friends…" Neji replied. My heart broke.

"What?" Neji smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

"I want to be much more than friends." Neji replied. "Put everything behind us. Start over new, Tenten. Just me and you. I want to be more than just friends. I want to be your lover. I want you to be mine… And I want to be yours…" I pulled away and kissed him hard on the lips. Neji smirked into the kiss. _Tenten. You just don't understand. That was just a phase. I'm always here for you. I was just waiting for the right time. I knew… that we'd be together. Because, I love you…_

"Neji.. I.." Without finishing, I started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Neji asked with concern.

"Because you comforted me when I was hurt. When we were younger, you were always there for me. Then when you told me that you loved me, I wasn't there for you. I broke your heart… I shattered it. I wasn't able to help you glue it back until now… but.. Neji… I want you to know that… that I love you so much! I really do!" I hugged him again. Neji smiled behind my back.

"I love you too… Tenten.. And we'll always be together… right?" Neji asked. I nodded and smiled, burying my face into his chest.

"Yes."

_All I want… All I want is to stay like this forever. I'm no longer confused with who I love. Cause the one I love, is right here next to me… Neji Hyuga, the prodigy, my love, my one… He is the light. And I followed it to happiness…._


	8. Chapter 8: REAL EPILOGUE

THE REAL EPILOGUE!

"Tenten! Tenten!" I turned around.

"S-Sasuke…" I mumbled and started to walk faster.

"Tenten, please, wait!" He called after me. "I'm… sorry." I stopped and looked down. "For… hurting your friend. Being a jerk, and everything…" He also added in. I walked towards him.

"Sasuke. I forgive you…. On one condition." He paused and growled.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to apologize to Sakura Haruno."

"Hell no." He muttered.

"You love her. Just admit it." I responded.

"I don't." Sasuke mumbled quietly. I laughed slightly.

"Yes you do. You should see yourself in school. Even though we were dating, you still gave Sakura this look…" I made a dazed look on my face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So what if I like her?" He asked.

"Why did you break up with her?" I asked.

"Cause I liked you too." Sasuke responded blushing. "I liked you while being together with Sakura. And… well… I just…" I put a hand to his face.

"Don't tell me this. Go tell this to Sakura." I shoved him backwards, gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, don't be a chicken. Go apologize and get back together with her, alright?" I smiled.

"Thanks…" He mumbled and smirked. He turned away. "You forgive me right?" He asked.

"Sure. Also, apologize to Rock Lee." He turned.

"What-"

"Do it." I mumbled. "Or I won't forgive you. Ever." Sasuke's eye twitched and he sighed.

"…. friends?" He mumbled back.

"Of course!" I grinned at him. Sasuke turned to me and I swear I saw him smile.

-Years later…-

"Mommy! Mommy!" A brown haired, white eyed girl came running down the halls.

"Hey, Kaori…" I smiled and bent down, hugging her tightly.

"Takashi sounds like he's crying…." I raised my eyebrow.

"He's crying?" I asked. Pretty surprised. I picked up my 5 year old daughter and walked to my son's room. I couldn't believe what I heard. My 16 year old son was crying…. I bit my lip and put down Kaori. "Kaori-chan? Come downstairs with me, alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah!" She ran down the stairs. I quickly followed. "Daddy!!" Kaori jumped into his arms.

"Hey, Kaori…" He said quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Neji…" I mumbled his name. "Can you watch her for a second?" He put Kaori down on the chair and walked over to me. Neji wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to speak with Takashi…." I smiled at him. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." He said quietly.

"I'll be back." I wriggled out of his grasp and kissed his nose. I walked back up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Takashi?"

"Who is it…" I heard my son mumble from the other side.

"Your mother. Now open the door…" The door creaked open as I saw only one of his eyes, peering to the outside. "Takashi." He opened the door.

"What…" He mumbled again. I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Tell me what's going on… Please, Takashi." He pulled away and sat down on a chair, his hands covering his face.

"Mina…" He said quietly. "She… got a boyfriend."

"Oh." I said quietly. Takashi…

"I really liked her. And I told her how I felt… and she started crying too."

"Crying?" I asked.

"Mina…"

"Hey, Takashi! Guess what? Dai just asked me out! And I said yes! Isn't that great?" the brunette girl jumped up and grinned.

"No…" Takashi muttered.

"Huh? Why not?" She asked.

"Cause. Mina-chan." He looked at her. "I really like you." She was silent.

"You do?" She asked quietly.

"For a while…" She growled.

"Then why didn't you ask me out?!" She shouted. Takashi looked up at her. She was crying. Big fat tears rolled down her eyes. "Why didn't you ask me… it's too late…"

"What?" Takashi held her shoulders.

"I liked you too. But I never knew you liked me back. So I liked Dai. And now he asked me out. Why didn't you ask me sooner, Takashi-kun?" She asked.

"I was scared you'd say no…" Takashi muttered.

"I would never say no to you…" She cried. "But, now, I have to. Cause.. I like Dai-kun!" She told me and continued to cry.

"I… I have to go…" He said quietly. With that, he ran off.

"T-Takashi…" I muttered his name. Tears were brought into my eyes. Sasuke… I thought immediately. I clamped my eyes shut. It's like déjà vu. It's happening. Not to me. But to my son.

"I told her… that I'd wait for her…" Takashi cried. "But, I'm not sure I can. When I think about her, tears just come on their own. It's annoying."

"Oh, Takashi. Wait for her." I smiled. "You have to wait for her."

"I can't…" Takashi muttered.

"Do you love her?" I asked. He nodded.

"I love her more than anything…" Takashi looked up at me. I smiled down at him.

"Then wait for her. If you love her so much, don't give up on her. Something good will happen. Hopefully. Just wait for her, alright?" Takashi wiped his eyes.

"Mom. How do you know so much?" He asked. I sat down on his bed.

"Takashi. I've been through that same situation. Sasuke Uchiha. He asked me out."

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?!" He almost shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Mina Uchiha. Her last name is Uchiha!" Takashi looked down. "You went out with her dad?" My eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah. I did."

"What about dad?" He asked.

"Well, he was in your situation. He loved me, but, I was going out with Sasuke Uchiha. But then, I left Sasuke to go with your father, cause I figured out that I loved him. More than anything. And plus, Sasuke was being a jerk, that's why I left." I grinned. "He eventually got together with Haruno Sakura."

"That's… Mina's mom. I hate… Uzumaki Dai." Takashi growled.

"Uzumaki…. Naruto!" I shouted.

"Yeah…" He scratched his head. "That's his dad. And his mom, Hyuga Hinata."

"Your father's cousin." Takashi looked at me.

"I know that. So we're somewhat related. I still hate him for taking Uchiha Mina." He growled.

"Hyuga's don't give up." I looked up and saw Neji leaning against the door.

"D-Dad…" Takashi mumbled. I stood and walked to him.

"How long were you here?" I asked.

"A while…" He mumbled and kissed my cheeks.

"Dad… Is it true? That you loved mom, but she was dating Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked. Neji nodded and smirked.

"Yeah. It's true." Neji bit his lip. "But, Sasuke and I are friends now."

"I don't understand." Takashi grabbed his head. "I love Mina. But she's dating Dai Uzumaki. I don't know how to win her over…."

"You don't win her over. You respect her choice." Neji glared at our son.

"Respect.. Her choice?" Takashi looked at his father.

"Yes. If she goes with Dai. Then you have to respect that she loves him. You back off…" Takashi looked down.

"I back off?" Takashi asked. "I'm not sure if that's-"

"Give her room." I added in. All of a sudden, the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I walked down the stairs and found Kaori sleeping on the couch. I smiled and opened the door. "Hello."

"I-I'm Uchiha Mina. Is… Takashi-kun home?" She asked. My eyes widened. This is Mina. She had dark blue short hair, and her eyes, they were swollen.

"Yeah. He's home." I welcomed her in. "One second."

"Hyuga-san." She called me. I turned around. "Did it look like I cried?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, dear." I responded. "Let me find Takashi, for you, alright?" I smiled.

"Th-Thank you." She sat down in the kitchen as I walked up the stairs. Neji was still talking to Takashi. I smiled.

"Takashi. Someone downstairs wants to see you." He looked at me.

"Who is it? If it's Dai, then I'm not gonna go!" Takashi shouted and stood. Considering that he was taller than me, I had to look up a bit.

"It's not Dai. It's Uchiha Mina." Takashi's eyes widened and sprinted down the stairs.

"You interrupted my lecture." Neji growled.

"I'm sorry, Neji-kun." I kissed him gently. "There." I smiled.

"I'd need a lot more of those if you want me to forgive you…" He grinned.

"Pervert. Not right now…" I whispered to him. "Maybe later." I smiled and walked downstairs. I waited behind the kitchen door.

"You shouldn't be ease-dropping." Neji whispered behind me.

"Shh!"

"Mina-chan. What are you doing here.." Takashi asked. He was playing it cool now. Mina stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Takashi-kun…" She whispered his name. "Takashi!" She ran over and hugged him. She put so much force into it, they fall backwards, Mina landing on top of Takashi.

"Wh-What's going on?" He asked, blushing.

"I broke up with Dai. I broke up with Dai Uzumaki." She cried.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Please! I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to. Takashi…" she looked down at him. "I love you…" She said quietly and cried. Her tears hitting his face.

"I…"

"I know you can't say you love me. Cause I know you probably moved on…" She said sadly.

"No. I didn't. I… waited for you." Takashi said quietly. He sat up as Mina kneeled in front of him.

"You… waited for me?" She asked. Mina looked at Takashi carefully. He smirked and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Of course. Cause, Mina-chan… I love you." Takashi smiled. Mina smiled as more tears came out.

"Thank you. Thank you." She murmured and shut her eyes. Takashi wiped the tears away again. This time, he kept his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Takashi-kun." She kissed him this time. I smiled from behind the door. I turned quickly to find myself pinned to the door by Neji.

"Neji!" I hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"They remind me of us." He whispered into my ears.

"N-Neji…" I whispered his name quietly. "Later. Not now…"

"Why not?" He asked and kissed my neck.

"S-Stop. Cause! Kaori might wake up and see…. And Takashi's here. And then Mina Uchiha's here to- Neji!" He brought his head up and kissed me gently on the lips. "If I married Sasuke, I wonder if he would be doing this when I said stop.." I teased Neji. He growled.

"Excuse me? Sasuke would not marry you, cause I might have killed him before he could say 'Will you marry me'… and plus, I know you like this…" He said seductively and claimed my lips again. I pulled away again and looked into the kitchen. Takashi, my son was already making out with Mina.

"Oh god." I covered my mouth.

"Damn. He's growing up." Neji muttered from behind me. I turned around and Neji kissed me again. "I love you, Tenten."

"I love you too, Neji." I smiled and kissed him back. "And to think I didn't deserve your love…" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Heh. Your heart belongs to me." I laughed quietly.

"That's so corny.." I smiled. "But, I like it." I looked up at him.

"If you think that's corny.. You'll find this even more cornier." He smirked.

"Hm?"

"I deserve your lips more than anything, and, they're all mine, by the way…" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well-" Neji claimed my lips. I sighed and kissed back.

In the end, I chose the right one to love… no more confusion…


End file.
